Mitochondrial DNA as a Diagnostic Tool
Mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) sequence dynamics are important diagnostic tools. Mutations in mtDNA are often preliminary indicators of developing disease, often associated with nuclear mutations, and act as biomarkers specifically related to: disease, such as but not limited to, tissue damage and cancer from smoking and exposure to second hand tobacco smoke (Lee et al., 1998; Wei, 1998); longevity, based on accumulation of mitochondrial genome mutations beginning around 20 years of age and increasing thereafter (von Wurmb, 1998); metastatic disease caused by mutation or exposure to carcinogens, mutagens, ultraviolet radiation (Birch-Machin, 2000); osteoarthritis; cardiovascular, Alzheimer, Parkinson disease (Shoffner et al., 1993; Sherratt et al., 1997; Zhang et al, 1998); age associated hearing loss (Seidman et al., 1997); optic nerve degeneration and cardiac dysrhythmia (Brown et al., 1997; Wallace et al., 1988); chronic progressive external exophthalmoplegia (Taniike et al., 1992); atherosclerosis (Bogliolo et al., 1999); papillary thyroid carcinomas and thyroid tumours (Yeh et al., 2000); as well as others (e.g. Naviaux, 1997; Chinnery and Turnbull, 1999).
Mutations at specific sites of the mitochondrial genome can be associated with certain diseases. For example, mutations at positions 4216, 4217 and 4917 are associated with Leber's Hereditary Optic Neuropathy (LHON) (Mitochondrial Research Society; Huoponen (2001); MitoMap). A mutation at 15452 was found in 5/5 patients to be associated with ubiquinol cytochrome c reductase (complex III) deficiency (Valnot et al. 1999).
Specifically, these mutations or alterations include point mutations (transitions, transversions), deletions (one base to thousands of bases), inversions, duplications, (one base to thousands of bases), recombinations and insertions (one base to thousands of bases). In addition, specific base pair alterations, deletions, or combinations thereof have been found to be associated with early onset of prostate, skin, and lung cancer, as well as aging (e.g. Polyak et al., 1998), premature aging, exposure to carcinogens (Lee et al., 1998), etc.
Prostate Cancer
Prostate cancer is a frequently diagnosed solid tumour that most likely originates in the prostate epithelium (Huang et al. 1999). In 1997, nearly 10 million American men were screened for prostate specific antigen (PSA), the presence of which suggests prostate cancer (Woodwell, 1999). Indeed, this indicates an even higher number of men screened by an initial digital rectal exam (DRE). In the same year, 31 million men had a DRE (Woodwell, 1999). Moreover, the annual number of newly diagnosed cases of prostate cancer in the United States is estimated at 179,000 (Landis et al., 1999). It is the second most commonly diagnosed cancer and second leading cause of cancer mortality in Canadian men. In 1997 prostate cancer accounted for 19,800 of newly diagnosed cancers in Canadian men (28%) (National Cancer Institute of Canada). It is estimated that 30% to 40% of all men over the age of forty-nine (49) have some cancerous prostate cells, yet only 20% to 25% of these men have a clinically significant form of prostate cancer (SpringNet—CE Connection, internet, www.springnet.com/ce/j803a.htm). Prostate cancer exhibits a wide variety of histological behaviour involving both endogenous and exogenous factors, i.e. socio-economic situations, diet, geography, hormonal imbalance, family history and genetic constitution (Konishi et al. 1997; Hayward et al. 1998). Although certain mtDNA alterations have been previously associated with prostate cancer, the need exists for further markers for the detection of prostate cancer.
Breast Cancer
Breast cancer is a cancer of the glandular breast tissue and is the fifth most common cause of cancer death. In 2005, breast cancer caused 502,000 deaths (7% of cancer deaths; almost 1% of all deaths) worldwide (World Health Organization Cancer Fact Sheet No. 297). Among women worldwide, breast cancer is the most common cancer and the most common cause of cancer death (World Health Organization Cancer Fact Sheet No. 297). Although certain mtDNA alterations have been previously associated with breast cancer, for example in Parrella et al. (Cancer Research: 61, 2001), the need exists for further markers for the detection of breast cancer.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.